Empty Battle with the Toplofty Machine
by Sir-Spoder
Summary: Mirror Tulip, known to some as Empty, runs into her worst nightmare, a monster who does not exist in Mirror world, a monster who stalks the living with the hunger of blood - a lizard villain of the dark, Servant of Evil.


Mankind had many stories of the waking world, they had even more stories of the Dreaming, but they had few that chronicled the explorations of the world opposite our own, the people opposite our own. The world of the mirrors.

There was one story of a youngling escaping the bond that held up the two worlds, she broke the bond, tore the fabric, and now she ventured forth on her own to the distance far beyond.

She had no name, or perhaps there was a name. She would not tell just any stranger regardless. By one way or another, however, the name Empty caught on with people who had encountered this strange pilgrim.

She understood little things for one so young, for it was so by the mere fact that she was actually younger than she looked. Only truly coming to life after a certain point in her life, someone else's life.

She met with the waterfolks. Their customs and strange ways of speaking flew right over her head. But it was a delight still to talk to such fascinating creatures. Then there were the Kaijus, they were actually more pleasant than they first seemed. Those building people were just making a mountain out of a mole hill, the Kaijus were only making a mountain out of their homes, big deal. A town full of drama queen town people complaining about these giant monsters making a nest for their own home. The building folks were going on strike too, protesting these monsters. But Empty never stuck around long to find out what happened next.

But something happened, something she didn't expect.

Something knocked the world over, spilling it off the track.

It rumbled as earthquakes but these were no mere trembles, these were the rain of blood, blood from unholy war spilt from divine knights of the frogs, condemning them to battle of great scale and loss.

The world Empty was on was still being dragged along the track, somehow. The train did not stop, not for anything. Rumbling with its roaring engine.

Who were these frogs fighting? Why were they fighting? Under whose authority?

And there upon a mighty steed under the pale moonlight – a tall devil wearing a dark garb of heavy color. He called himself Brontericlonstgc, servant to one Master Ocram. Empty wanted to flee the moment she saw this being, his dark long hair, his pale skin – his fangs.

This was a monster who she had heard of before in the Mirror world. In a place far from here there existed beasts who hungered for blood, beasts who you could hear their silent breath beyond the mirrors and yet they themselves do not cast any shadow unto these silver surfaces. The monsters had no reflection, no one knew for sure what they looked like, but there was no mistaking the sound of their breath – their lust for blood.

What exactly did he want with Empty? This master of the night. The question circled her mind in ways that did not make sense. Was he working for the Reflection Police. Or worse – were the Reflection Police working for him? Empty didn't want to stick around to find out anyway.

"HALT!" Brontericlonstgc called as he rode down this shaking world, "I wish to bargain with thee."

"Sorry, pal," Empty said, "not today!"

With a forceful swing of her fist Empty lunged forward hoping to sucker punch this tall devil, focusing all her strength to this one strike.

The vampire caught her arm by merely waving. Stopping the force dead in her tracks.

"Unwise, my dear," Brontericlonstgc said, glaring with bloody yellow fear inducing eyes.

"Let go of me!" Empty cried, struggling from his mighty grip.

"You wish to fight me when I offered diplomacy?"

"Yes, because I'd like to keep my blood in my body, thank you very much. I'm not even sure if I actually have blood. And I don't intend to find out any time soon."

"Heed me, fool!" The shadow of the vampire engulfed her entire being. "I seek great power and dimensions. For my Master Ocram on high demands it. And his master in turns demands from him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are one of the few to have escaped the Mirror," he said. "For years this opposite world eluded me, keeping me from grasping its secrets and arcane knowledge. Tell me of your methods of escape and in turns I shall spare you from the machination of my purpose."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're going to kill me if I don't tell you what you want, is that it?"

"I am a machine, the Gudt Mortdorr," the slithering lizard replied. "Built with the sole purpose of antagonism. I am arrogant, powerful, tofflofftee, or as you know it, toplofty, haughty, insidious, because I have to be. It is who I am, what I am."

"You are what? Toffee? What the heck is that?"

"It is beyond your comprehension. Now yield she who is of no name, she who is Empty. Yield and you shall live. You cannot oppose me, for I am the opposer, the Satan, the adversary, the accuser, the King of Opposition. I shall return to reclaim my throne in the Mirror world and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

The quaking of the earth continued, getting stronger as the battle raged on. But these frogs were no match for what was to come after this. The rumble felt different now, and that was simply because this was no longer just due to the world being dragged alongside the tracks. This was the rumbling of footsteps – giant footsteps.

Empty recognized those sounds, and she smiled with great relief:

"You might want to brace yourself, Dracul."

"What?"

Bursting right through the wall came the Kaijus of great size and rage. The beasts had come, descending from above to take this land back from the chaos of war. The shaking of their roar and their violent footsteps were just barely enough for Empty to shake off the vampire's grip, allowing her the split second to run forth into the distance and escape this devil.

The vampire glared in great anger, clenching his fist and gritting his fangs. His steed too felt the hellfire burning from his wrath, the wrath of the Gudt Mortdorr, the God Killer.

"Mark my words, ye who is Empty. This is far from over. My rage shall strike with righteous fire, enough to boil the sea and burn the soil. When that happens, thou shalt tell me of the world of Mirrors or face the power of my magick."

* * *

**AN: I might continue this story, I might not. We'll see. For now this will stay a one-shot.**


End file.
